


My heart Stopped

by Spobylove9



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann loves Leslie, and Leslie loves Ann but they are both scared to tell the other their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cry me awake

She could feel her heart jump when Ann's hand touched her own. Their fingers laced together and Leslie couldn't help but smile, and neither could Ann.   
"Everything will be, fine" Ann squeezed Leslie's hand  
"No...it won't" tears formed in the corners of Leslie's eyes, and slowly started to fall down her cheeks.   
"Leslie, I don't know who it is you like, and I'm not going to pry but honestly whoever it is that is making you this upset thinking they don't like you back, you should tell them"   
"No, then I would lose one of my friends" Leslie muttered, wishing Ann would realize that Leslie meant her.   
"Friend?" Ann questioned "So someone in this office?"   
"Maybe" Leslie slowly pulled her hand away from Ann's and stood up, "Ann...never mind."

Ann went home from the parks office very confused and sad. Her best friend liked someone and wouldn't tell her who, she almost did but didn't. Not only that but Ann was sad, sad that Leslie liked someone...Other than her. She laid down on her bed and tried to sleep, but her head was full of thoughts of Leslie, Leslie's wonderful blue shimmering eyes, Leslie's big beautiful smile that could light up an entire room, Leslie's soft fair skin that made Ann see firework when she touched it, And Leslie's sweet smelling Blonde curls, that Ann just wanted to run her fingers threw. Ann couldn't sleep, not while she was thinking about Leslie. So she lay awake and stared at the ceiling. 

Leslie woke up, her pillow soaked in her tears, she had cried herself to sleep last night after failing to get up the courage to tell Ann she loved her. Ann was on her mind as she woke up, she wanted to talk to her, to hear her gorgeous voice made Leslie so happy and its all she wanted in this moment, she was sad and Ann always knew how to cheer her up. She wished Ann was there, so she could hold her hand, whenever Leslie was crying holding Ann's hand made her smile. Sadly when it came to this specific moment Leslie couldn't call Ann, she couldn't be comforted by the one who was making her sad in the first place, so instead she just lay in her bed and watch the time tick away on her alarm clock.


	2. Purple

Leslie was at work, on a Saturday, she didn't even work on Saturdays but she needed to get away from the thoughts of Ann so she thought work would help..but it didn't. suddenly she heard a voice, Ann's voice. and she shot up to see Ann standing in her office door way.   
"Leslie, why are you here?"   
"Oh sweet kind Ann you beautiful gumdrop you, I have to work" Ann was used to the strange compliments that Leslie gave her, in fact she loved them, but she also knew that Leslie didn't work on Saturday.   
"You do not, it's the weekend Leslie.. nobody is here but you" Leslie looked at Ann and gave her a adorkably goofy smile,   
"Maybe your right, I can't seem to concentrate anyway" Ann reached her hand out to help Leslie up, and when their hands touched she felt electricity shoot threw her and she smiled, so did Leslie. 

At Ann's house, Leslie and Ann were snuggled up on the couch watching Dirty Dancing. Leslie couldn't get her mind off of Ann, she wanted to turn over and kiss Ann so much, but she knew that Ann wasn't into her like that, so she restrained herself. Ann could smell Leslie's hair, vanilla she thought to herself, all she wanted was to dig her fingers into that wonderful hair, and kiss Leslie so passionately that Leslie couldn't help but love her back, but Ann knew that wouldn't work, so she didn't.   
"Leslie?" Ann asked  
"Ann" Leslie responded, as she turned over to see Ann's eyes looking directly into hers.   
"Who is it?" Ann whispered, "Who do you like, you can tell me" Leslie was worried she didn't want to lie to her best friend but she also didn't want to tell the truth and lose her.   
"It doesn't matter Ann" Leslie looked away, only to feel Ann's soft skin on her cheek pulling her head to face Ann again,   
"Yes it does" Ann smiled  
"I can't tell...you" Leslie closed her eyes "I can't lose you" tears fell from her eyes, but Ann wiped them away almost immediately.   
"You could never lose me Les" Ann squeezed Leslie's hand, making them both see, fireworks. Leslie's eyes opened and she smiled as she saw Ann smiling in front of her.   
"You" Leslie whispered, causing Ann's smile to grow, and soon their dreams both came true as Ann smashed her lips against Leslie's, Leslie tasted of sugar which wasn't surprising at all, her lips were soft and moist, perfect. Leslie tasted Ann's lips, but for some reason she didn't taste anything, instead she saw... A vibrant Purple. The color that she first saw Ann wearing, and the color that described Ann the most, somehow when Leslie thought of Ann she thought of Purple.. she wasn't sure why, but she loved it.


	3. Forever Vanilla

It was Monday, and Leslie sat at her desk trying to concentrate on her work, but the thought of Purple raced through her mind, she couldn't seem to concentrate. Ann walked into Leslie's office, a little nervous, they hadn't talked sine they kissed.   
"Ann" Leslie exclaimed, jumping up  
"Leslie" Ann smiled, as Leslie ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her and holding on tight. Ann was so happy to smell that delightful Vanilla sent, she buried her head into Leslie's hair, and wished she could stay there forever, and smell vanilla forever. Leslie could see purple again, not as vibrant as when they kissed, but she still loved it.   
"Happy to see me" Ann joked as Leslie pulled away, with a giant lovable smile on her face.   
"Nothing could make me so happy" Leslie's eyes widened and she couldn't look away from Ann's eyes. "Not even waffles"   
"Really?" Ann's smile widened "I'm better than waffles?"   
"Ann you shimmering gorgeous unicorn you.. you are better than everything" Ann couldn't help but smile her cutest little smile,   
"I love you" Ann said shyly   
"I love you to" Leslie put her small soft hands on Ann's cheeks and leaned in, their lips met as Ann's hands fell to Leslie's hips. Ann pulled away,   
"Les, how long?" Ann looked away "Have you felt this way?"  
"Oh Ann, Forever" Leslie smiled and took Ann's hand in her own.   
"Me to" Ann smiled back, and squeezed Leslie's hand tight.


End file.
